bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Урюу Исида
| Возраст = 15-17 лет | Пол = мужской | Рост = 171 см (бывш.) 177 см , профили персонажей | Вес = 55 кг (бывш.) 57 кг | Группа крови = IV (AB) | Место работы = Ванденрейх | Должность = Штернриттер «A», наследник Яхве Ученик старшей школы 25-ый президент студсовета Старшей школы Каракуры | Команда = | Партнёры = | База = Зильберн | Бывшее место работы = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = Дом Исид, Китакавасе, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | Родственники = Рюукен Исида (отец) Сокен Исида (дед, †) Канаэ Катагири (мать, †) | Образование = Старшая школа Каракуры | Духовное оружие = Лук квинси и хайлиг пфайль | Основной навык = | Дебют в манге = Глава 29 (том 4) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 7 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul | Японский голос = Нориаки Сугияма Такако Хонда (в детстве) | Русский голос = | Английский голос = Дерек Стефен Принц | Испанский голос = Оскар Муньоз (Испания) Виктор Угарт (Лат. Ам.) }} — квинси-гемишт, живущий в городе Каракура. Он учится в Старшей школе Каракуры, в одном классе со своим другом Ичиго Куросаки. Также он штернриттер «'A'» Ванденрейха и наследник императора Яхве. Внешность ]] Урюу — подросток среднего роста, носит очки. У него прямые волосы цвета воронова крыла до подбородка, спадающие по обе стороны от его бледных щек. В школе Урюу носит форму с галстуком, но, когда он сражается с пустыми, он обычно облачён в костюм квинси с синими полосками, образующими крест, и мантией. Через некоторое время после поражения Айзена Урюу изменил причёску. Теперь его чёлка зачёсана вправо, а слева волосы заправлены за ухо. Характер Урюу тихий и одинокий человек, в трудных ситуациях пытающийся действовать хладнокровно. Он является членом клуба кройки и шитья в средней школе Каракуры и прекрасно шьет. Урюу не против шить вещи для друзей, но чувство стиля заставляет его добавлять неожиданные детали. Например, когда он делает новую одежду для Чада и Орихиме, он заменяет одну красную линию рубашки Чада на красный крест, заявив, что так «лучше», и, поскольку он не может скопировать три белые точки на рубашке Орихиме, добавляет вместо этого вычурные кружева и два цветка снизу. Исида имеет низкое кровяное давление и не любит откладывать дела на потом. Другие вещи, которые он ненавидит, весьма странны: пуговицы и слово «случайность». Его любимое блюдо — мисо из скумбрии. Ему нравится шоу «Высадка на святую землю» Дона Канонджи, он даже принял участие в прямом эфире, когда экзорцист приехал в Каракуру. Он любит носить мантии, в которых чувствует себя круче, даже несмотря на то, что она мешает двигаться. Он имеет склонность говорить театрально. Урюу соблюдает моральную этику, известную как «гордость квинси», и обладает сильным чувством справедливости. Ему не чужды рыцарские качества, он говорит, что хочет воздать по справедливости мужчинам, которые плохо относятся к женщинам, что доказывают его попытки защитить Рукию Кучики от Ренджи Абарая, когда он и Бьякуя Кучики приходят в человеческий мир, чтобы арестовать её, и Орихиме Иноуэ во время пребывания в Обществе душ. Также он обычно не наносит смертельные удары, если понимает, что может победить без этого. Вместо этого он предпочитает вывести своего противника из строя. Как и его дед, он левша и великий лучник, способный на безумные подвиги. История Урюу родился после женитьбы Рюукена Исиды на Канаэ Катагири, состоявшейся после заражения Масаки Куросаки, на которой первоначально хотела женить Рюукена мать. За шесть лет до того, как Урюу подружился с Ичиго Куросаки, в день Аусвелена, его мать впала в кому и умерла через три месяца. В тот же день умерла мать Ичиго. thumb|left|190px|Маленький Урюу тренируется вместе с дедом Будучи ребенком, Урюу в основном обучался дедом, Сокеном Исидой. Его отец, Рюукен Исида, был не в восторге от принадлежности к клану квинси; он говорил, что этим нельзя заработать на жизнь. Они с Урюу были в не очень хороших отношениях, в частности, Урюу обычно называл отца по имени. Сокен понимал взгляды Рюукена, так как быть квинси означает думать скорее о справедливости, чем о материальном вознаграждении, а у Рюукена есть семья, которую он должен содержать. Сокен сказал Урюу, что тот когда-нибудь поймет мотивы своего отца, но пока ему этого не дано. Когда Урюу был еще довольно юным, его дедушку убили пустые прямо у него на глазах, тогда Урюу был ещё не в состоянии что-то сделать, чтобы защитить его. Это одна из причин, почему он ненавидит синигами, которые не пришли спасти Сокена вовремя. Позже выяснилось, что нынешний капитан 12-го отряда, Маюри Куротсучи, настоял на этом промедлении, чтобы забрать душу Сокена для исследований. Оборудование thumb|right|190px|Пятиконечный крестик Урюу *'Крест квинси': Главный атрибут квинси. Изначально у Урюу был обычный крестик, но после того, как он вернул себе силы квинси, он стал ходить с пятиконечным крестом. thumb|190px|right|Зеле Шнайдер *'Зеле Шнайдер': Особая стрела для лука, разрывающая связи между духовными частицами. Урюу весьма ловко обращается с ними, используя их и по прямому назначению, и в качестве меча, и смог с легкостью одолеть Чируччи Сандервиччи с их помощью, несмотря на отсутствие практики (Урюу незадолго до этого стащил их у отца). * : Обычно используется квинси для истребления пустых низкого уровня. Если раздробить эту большую круглую таблетку и рассыпать вокруг, это вскоре привлечёт слабых пустых. Урюу использовал их, чтобы вызвать пустых в Каракуру во время его дуэли с Ичиго Куросаки. * : Серебряная проволока, которую Урюу обмотал вокруг своей правой руки после потери своих сил из-за Лецт Штиля. Он использовал её в сражении с Меносом Гранде, нападавшим на него. * : После того, как Маюри Куротсучи спас Урюу от Заельапорро, он дал ему специально созданную для борьбы с арранкарами бомбу. Когда ее сенсоры замечают реяцу арранкара, бомба взрывается со страшной силой. Впоследствии Урюу использовал её против Ямми Льярго, сильно ранив его в обычном состоянии; взрыв был очень мощным. *'Перчатка Санрей' (бывш.): Для того, чтобы сражаться с более сильными соперниками, с которыми он мог столкнуться в Обществе душ, Урюу тренировался использовать подарок своего дедушки — перчатку Санрей. После того, как он закончил обязательную недельную тренировку по использованию перчатки, его силы значительно выросли. Он уже обладал другим луком и усилил все свои навыки, с легкостью справляясь с синигами низкого и среднего уровней. Перчатка рассыпалась после снятия. * Браслет Квинси (бывш.): Во время вторжения связанных Исида получил этот артефакт от Нему для того, чтобы восстановить утраченные способности квинси. После битвы с Йоши Урюу понял, как использовать его без риска самоуничтожения. Он научился пользоваться браслетом в крайне небольшой отрезок времени, удивив этим Ран'Тао. Артефакт был уничтожен в битве с Джином Карией. Силы и способности Мастер владения луком: Когда квинси становятся более натренированными в использовании лука и стрел, стрелы становятся более сильными и меткими. Это подобно тому, как снайперы гораздо чаще попадают в свою цель, если тренируются. Силы Урю Исиды невероятно возросли с того момента, как он присоединился к команде Куросаки. Точность его стрел поражает - Урю может убить пустого с одного выстрела. Во время арки "Вторжение Рёка" он сражается с Дзиробо Икканзакой, который также использует метательные снаряды в своих атаках, и с легкостью побеждает его. После победы над ним Урю пронзает стрелами точки в цепи его души, чтобы он больше никогда не смог сражаться и кого-нибудь ранить (Дзиробо пытался атаковать Орихиме Иноуэ)..Блич манга; Глава 92, стр. 8-10 *'Управление стрелами': Во время битвы с Чируччи Сандервиччи в Лас Ночес Урю использует способность управлять траекторией удара своих стрел, что доставляет немало хлопот бывшей Эспаде. Особенно хорошо это может осуществить Хайлиг Пфайль, по принципу схожий с дистанционной ракетой самонаведения, однако вместо определения координат противника через тепло, Хайлиг Пфайль поражает любого врага, вне зависимости от того, где он находится. Неизвестно, как долго Урю может контролировать свои стрелы. Может быть, есть предел количеству снарядов, которые находятся под его контролем. Пока он использовал этот метод одновременно на 3 зарядах. Блич эпизод 156 *'Отражение атак': Урю может выпускать свои стрелы с предельной точностью именно в ту точку, где они смогут отразить атаку противника. Для этого он заряжает стрелы значительным количеством энергии и выстреливает ими, отражая приближающийся снаряд. Он использовал таким образом свой Хайлиг Пфайль дважды: первый - против Уно Тинотера Айслингера Вернара и второй - против Голондрины Чируччи. Особенно эффективно это было в битве с Айслингером, т.к. арранкар мог выпускать одновременно лишь 108 снарядов, почти в 12 раз меньше, чем Исида. Блич эпизод 44 Управление духовными частицами: Будучи квинси, Урюу в основном собирает духовные частицы из атмосферы и с помощью собственной духовной силы создаёт оружие. Он отмечал, что это ему легче даётся в местах высокой концентрации духовных частиц, например, в Обществе душ или Уэко Мундо. *'Эксперт Хиренкьяку': Урю умело использует этот прием, причем наравне с Маюри Куроцути, который отметил его умение и заявил, что эта техника трудна в использовании, особенно в такой юном возрасте. Блич манга; Глава 122, стр. 10 Также Урю освоил и еще одну разновидность Хиреньяку, которая позволяет формировать под ногами платформу Реиши. Первоначально использовал ее для перемещения в Уэко Мундо, а затем научился перемещать людей и за пределами Гарганты.Блич манга; глава 348, стр. 3-4 ]] *'Рансотенгай': Техника выского уровня, редкая в использовании среди квинси. Урю хорошо владеет ей, в то время как большинство квинси, живших до него, ею не пользовались. Техника позволяет управлять частями тела с помощью духовной энергии в случае паралича. ]] Эксперт по серебряным трубкам: Исида способен использовать духовную энергию, запасённую в трубках, чтобы исполнять техники подобные кидо; также он может для этого использовать и собственную духовную энергию. Урюу использовал трубки в бою против гиллиана, и прежде чем его спасает его отец, он успевает ранить пустого, что является впечатляющим результатом, поскольку на тот момент Урюу был лишен каких бы то ни было сил квинси. Высокий интеллект и физическая форма: Кроме своих способностей квинси, Урюу имеет гениальный, отточенный разум и обладает весьма натренированным телом. Он способен быстро отыскать слабые стороны своих соперников и даже свести на нет их преимущества. Благодаря хорошей физической форме, Урюу способен легко продержаться против многих соперников. *'Знание нескольких языков': Видимо, Урюу также обладает некоторыми знаниями испанского, так как он понимает испанские термины, используемые арранкарами. Победив Ямми, Урюу произнес фразу «''mala suerte''», что примерно означает «''какая неудача''». Так же он читает книги на немецком. Эксперт владения мечом: В бою против Чируччи Сандервиччи, Урюу очень умело использует Зеле Шнайдер в качестве меча. Даже при том, что это в действительности стрела, и главная способность Исиды заключается в стрельбе из лука и использовании методов боя квинси, становится ясно, что Урюу обладает способностями умело обращаться и с мечом. Он также использует свой Зеле Шнайдер против материализации Сенбонзакуры и успешно блокирует некоторые его атаки. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Несмотря на то, что Урю предпочитает дистанционные атаки, он отлично владеет и рукопашным боем. Когда в школу Каракуры приходит банда хулиганов, Исида спокойно идет к ним и показывает свои блестящие способности, усмирив их (хотя и не без помощи Куросаки). Так же как и дистанционные атаки, стиль его рукопашного боя больше специализируется на выцеливании ударов, чем на грубой силе. Блич манга; Глава 425, стр. 17 Способность ощущать духов: Как квинси, Урюу может чувствовать пустых на значительном расстоянии. Его способности позволяют ему ощущать нового пустого в округе прежде, чем Рукия Кучики и Ичиго Куросаки замечают его. Также он способен указать направление, где находится пустой. Высокая духовная сила: Урюу показал, что обладает высоким уровнем духовной силы. Он овладел способностью квинси поглощать как духовные частицы, так и духовную энергию. Когда Рюукен возвращал Урюу его силы квинси, они оказались настолько велики, что ему понадобилась около недели на восстановление, а Рюукену пришлось использовать для этого более мощные стрелы, чем обычно. Духовная сила Урюу голубого цвета. Духовное оружие : After Uryū regains his powers with the aid of his father; he uses this new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow. This bow is first used during his battle with the Arrancar Aisslinger WernarrBleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 1-4, and several of its special abilities were later used in his fight against Cirucci Sanderwicci. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. | ru = * — После того, как Урюу с помощью отца восстанавил силы квинси, он использовал новый крест в виде пентакля и вариант его прежнего лука. Этот лук он впервые использовал в битве с арранкаром Аисслингером Вернарром , и некоторые из его особых способностей позднее были показаны в сражении с Чируччи Сандервиччи. В отличие от первого лука, этот похож по форме на паутину. Используя этот лук, Урюу продемонстрировал способность выпускать последовательно до 1200 выстрелов , пуская отдельные выстрелы рикошетом от стен Лас Ночес, чтобы позволить себе выстрелы под разными углами и непредсказуемое направление атак, а также менять направление выстрелов в полете. Урюу также использовал лук как временный щит для блокировки атак. }} * : Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. With Ginrei Kojaku, Uryū can fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 13-14 He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki compares to "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows.Bleach anime; episode 169 :*'Arrow Ricochet': Uryū can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. :* : Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then fires a volley of arrows at a single target.Bleach manga; Chapter 349, page 9 *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 13-19 }} *'Heilig Pfeil': Just like his previous bows, Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. According to Quilge Opie, Uryū's Heilig Pfeil should not be weaker than his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 8 }} Бывшие силы и способности : Uryū's first bow, Kojaku's size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, Uryū is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-20 As preparation for his travel to Soul Society, Uryū later masters the Sanrei Glove, greatly increasing his abilities. In this state, his Kojaku is solid, and is covered in an intricate pattern. It is attached to his glove by a series of thin struts. This new bow allows Uryū to fire several shots simultaneously. By removing the glove, Uryū attains the Quincy: Letzt Stil. This gives him a vast increase in power, enough to defeat a captain class Shinigami with Bankai in only one shot. All the extra energy collects on his right shoulder, much like how a quiver is worn. As a result of removing the glove, however, the Quincy: Letzt Stil uses too much power for Uryū's body to handle, causing his body to block his Quincy powers completely after it wears off. | ru = - размер Коджаку зависит от количества энергии, которая проходит сквозь него. С помощью этого лука Урюу способен убить большинство пустых с одного удара Готовясь к походу в Общество душ, Урюу создает перчатку Санрей, значительно увеличивающую его силы. В этом состоянии Коджаку становится материальным и покрытым затейливым узором. Он соединен с перчаткой пучком тонких линий. Этот новый лук позволяет Урюу выстреливать сразу несколькими зарядами одновременно. Снимая перчатку, Урюу достигает Лецт Штиль. Это дает ему огромную прибавку сил, достаточную, чтобы победить синигами класса капитана в банкае с одного выстрела. Вся допольнительная энергия собирается на его правом плече, как если бы это был колчан. Однако, при снятии перчатки Лецт штиль использует слишком много силы из тела Урюу, в результате чего тело полностью блокирует силы квинси. }} Uryū used this transformation once at the cost of his powers. It greatly enhances his power, to the point where he easily overwhelms Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nearly killing him before his escape. Currently, he cannot use this technique again. In this form, his standard uniform completely changes. He now wears a white vest which is parted in the middle. Armor appears on his left shoulder, sporting a cross-like design, which spreads across his chest. He gains a white cloth, covered in several line designs, which covers his lower half. From his right shoulder, a wing made of Reiryoku forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 4 Uryū can gather Reishi for bow formation from this wing.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 8 *'Spirit Weapon': Uryū can also form his Quincy bow while in this state, drawing on the Reishi from his spiritual energy wing to do so. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil': In Letzt Stil, Uryū's spirit arrows are dramatically improved. They now pack enough power to cause large scale explosions''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 125, page 11, leave a Captain-class Shinigami without their arm''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 125, page 13, and destroy captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, while at the same time putting a large hole in the captain's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 3-4 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': In this form, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comments that his spiritual pressure has "inflated".Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 5 *'Enhanced Reishi Absorption': In this form, Uryū absorption of Reishi particles is such that he begins to break down the buildings in the Seireitei, adding to his own power. The Reishi he absorbs in this form goes directly to his spiritual energy wing. Upon witnessing this, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comments that Uryū has "dominance" over Reishi.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 6-7 }} Появление в других проектах Цензура thumb|190px|Урюу теряет руку в манге и повреждает ее в аниме в результате битвы с [[Улькиорра Сифер|Улькиоррой Сифером]]. Раны, которые нанёс Исиде Улькиорра, значительно смягчили в аниме. В манге Улькиорра отрывает левую руку Урюу, в то время как в аниме рука была всего лишь тяжело ранена и обожжена. Несмотря на то, что в аниме нет кровотечения вообще, Урюу, так же, как и в манге, говорит обеспокоенной Орихиме, что оказал себе первую помощь. В обеих версиях он больше не может использовать руку. Интересные факты *Урюу занимает 5-ое место последнем рейтинге популярности персонажей.Bleach manga; Volume 36, character poll В предыдущих рейтингах он занимал и более высокие места: в первом 3-е, во втором 8-ое, в третьем 15-ое. *Его оружие заняло высокие места в рейтинге: Гинрей Кодзяку занял 11 место, Зеле Шнайдер — 21, а просто Кодзяку — 22 место. *Тайт Кубо выбрал песню «''Idioteque''» группы Radiohead в качестве музыкальной темы Урюу. *Бой Урюу и Маюри занял восьмое место в рейтинге лучших сражений. Цитаты Сноски Навигация de:Uryū Ishida en:Uryū Ishida es:Uryū Ishida fr:Uryû Ishida Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Квинси Категория:Семья Исид Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры